Hana no Ai
by junkii
Summary: [CloudZexion oneshot] Ienzo loved flowers and oddly enough, so did the strange angelic enigma opposite of him.


**A/N: **Eee I really love Zexion/Cloud. XD;;; I don't know why I just do. Uh...not any spoilers; unless you don't know Zexion's real name or the real name for Hollow Bastion. Also; it probably doesn't snow there. XD;;; And um. Zexion and Cloud probably would never pick flowers but ah...that's why it's fanfiction. Zexion and Cloud copyright Squareenix and Disney; along with Kingdom Hearts and everything else.

Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! X3;;;;

* * *

Ienzo always desired to be out in the fields of Radiant Garden. Aerith had opened up a Flower Shop, yet he could never tear himself away from the radiance; the beauty and fresh scent of the flowers. Brushing light blue hair back, a smile moved up on his lips, the male plucking a dandillion, smelling it as he crouched in the garden of flowers. Blue eyes stared at it, delicate porcelain fingers tracing the petals, careful to not ruin the sincere texture. He handled things with care; preserving it, yet he was willing to manipulate it when necessary. _Definantly a keeper. _

"You like flowers?" a voice asked, Ienzo turning his head and blinking, only to see someone leaning down right near him. A faint blush as he fell to the ground. He nodded, picking up the flower basket and going back silently to picking flowers. He heard a sharp tear; the sound of other flowers being ripped out of the ground. He curiously glanced over to see the enigma picking with him; blonde spikey hair covering his mako blue eyes as he kept picking in silence matching him. "I...I'm Cloud."

"Cloud? Nice name...ah.. I'm...Ienzo."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah...you too." A shaky whispered voice; face flushed as they resumed picking. Their hands brushed against each other; the connection letting an electric chill crawl through Ienzo's body, making him shiver slightly and pull away. Cloud took no notice and reached over, hands sliding across his chest accidentally. A muttered sorry, Ienzo still as a statue; eyes gazing out into the blue sky. He looked over at the beautiful angelic male opposite him, who was gazing at a red rose. Perfect crimson red, matching Ienzo's blush.

Cloud leaned in slightly at Ienzo, hand running through his hair, making the other nervous and stiff; wondering what exactly Cloud was planning. Yet in a second; Cloud pulled back, blushing slightly as he dug through the basket. Handing a flower over; Ienzo realized it to be a yellow acacia. He blinked and took it, wondering as just why Cloud had given it to him. Remembering a while ago; he learned from Aerith that it meant a secret love. Another hard blush, looking down. "Th...thank you."

"You're...like a flower."

"Ehhh?"

"You're...delicate. Breakable."

"...comforting."

"On the outside, that is. And yet you're beautiful and strong on the inside." Cloud replied, earning another blush from Ienzo; who felt like hiding underneath a table at this time. Cloud smiled at such response, looking at the flowers on the ground, remembering when he bought some from Aerith. A glance at the sky, blinking as a snowflake dropped on his nose. "Snow?"

"Ah!! I forgot! It was suppose to snow today!" Ienzo exclaimed, starting to shiver from the sudden coldness in the air. He frowned at how the beautiful flowers would be hidden from view, never to be seen again as the snow fell. Cloud laughed slightly and looked at how cold he was, quickly pulling him into a somewhat comforting hug, which was really a way to warm the shivering male up. Ienzo blinked and blushed, letting himself relax as he was held, the two baskets of flowers forgotten quickly. He still held the yellow acacia in his hand, wondering when Cloud had helped him off the ground. His mind started to turn again as he noticed they were walking through the town, entering an inn-like place. "Eh? When did..."

"It's the warmest place around." Cloud answered before Ienzo could even start again. He recieved a nod, Cloud holding onto his arm as he walked to the Lobby, sitting down on one of the sofas in front of the fireplace. Townsfolk entered and left, most coming in for the warmth and to get a place to stay for the evening. Ienzo blinked as he still held onto the flower, blushing again at the fact he was still being held by Cloud. A smile as he rested his head on the enigma's shoulder, wondering if they knew each other beforehand. He had such luck that afternoon; forgetting his scarf and jacket, going to pick flowers on a sunny day, and running into the nicest man he ever met in Radiant Garden. Truly he was lucky.

He smiled; Ienzo had another reason to love flowers.


End file.
